Dinosaur King TCG - Series 5: Dinotector Showdown: Card Gallery
These are the TCG cards from the deck Dinotector Showdown. (Not all images reflect the foil rarities of the cards in the deck.) Mapusaurus armor TCG card.jpg|Spectral Armor Mapusaurus DKDS-001 Mapusaurus-Ferocious TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Ferocious Mapusaurus DKDS-002 Torvosaurus_Spectral_Armor TCG Card 1-Silver (German) 1b.png|Spectral Armor Torvosaurus DKDS-003 Torvosaurus-Roman TCG Card (German).jpg|Roman Torvosaurus DKDS-004 Giganotosaurus-Wildfire TCG Card.jpg|Wildfire Giganotosaurus DKDS-005 Tarbosaurus-Curious TCG Card (German).jpg|Curious Tarbosaurus DKDS-006 Gorgosaurus-Hunting TCG Card (German).jpg|Hunting Gorgosaurus DKDS-007 Jobspec.png|Spectral Armor Jobaria DKDS-008 Jobaria TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Jobaria DKDS-009 Shunosaurus Spectral Armor TCG Card 1-Silver (German) 1b.png|Spectral Armor Shunosaurus DKDS-010 Shunosaurus-Roman TCG Card (German).jpg|Roman Shunosaurus DKDS-011 Dicraeosaurus-Swamp TCG Card (German).jpg|Swamp Dicraeosaurus DKDS-012 Patagosaurus-Lake_Lurker TCG Card.jpg|Lake Lurker Patagosaurus DKDS-013 DKDS-014b.jpg|Rapid Irritator DKDS-014 Thundering Styracosaurus.png|Thundering Styracosaurus DKDS-015 Pentaceratops-Brave TCG Card 1-Silver 1a.png|Brave Pentaceratops DKDS-016 Arrhinoceratops-Storming TCG Card (German).jpg|Storming Arrhinoceratops DKDS-017 Dicey.png|Spectral Armor Diceratops DKDS-018 Diceratops-Enraged TCG Card (German).jpg|Enraged Diceratops DKDS-019 Achelousaurus-Barking TCG Card (German).jpg|Barking Achelousaurus DKDS-020 DKDS-021b.jpg|Thundercaller Zuniceratops DKDS-021 Euoplocephalus-Tunneling TCG Card 1-Gold (German).jpg|Tunneling Euoplocephalus DKDS-022 Gigantspinosaurus-Mountain TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Mountain Gigantspinosaurus DKDS-023 DKDS-024b.jpg|Spectral Armor Edmontonia DKDS-024 Edmontonia-Carribean TCG Card (German).jpg|Caribbean Edmontonia DKDS-025 Kentrosaurus-Splashing TCG Card.jpg|Splashing Kentrosaurus DKDS-026 Dacentrurus-Crag_Climber TCG Card.png|Crag Climber Dacentrurus DKDS-027 Wuerhosaurus-Resting TCG Card (German).jpg|Resting Wuerhosaurus DKDS-028 Noble Parasaurolophus.jpg|Noble Parasaurolophus DKDS-029 Lanzhousaurus TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Lanzhousaurus DKDS-030 Shantungosaurus Spectral Armor TCG Card (German).jpg|Spectral Armor Shantungosaurus DKDS-031 Shantungosaurus-Enraged TCG Card (German).jpg|Enraged Shantungosaurus DKDS-032 Iguanodon-Muscular TCG Card (German).jpg|Brawny Iguanodon DKDS-033 Tsintaosaurus-Friendly TCG Card (German).jpg|Friendly Tsintaosaurus DKDS-034 Ouranosaurus-Roaming TCG Card (German).jpg|Roaming Ouranosaurus DKDS-035 DKDS-036b.jpg|Spectral Armor Megaraptor DKDS-036 Megaraptor-Surprise Attack TCG Card 1-Silver 1b.jpg|Surprise Attack Megaraptor DKDS-037 Majungasaurus armor TCG card.jpg|Spectral Armor Majungasaurus DKDS-038 Majungasaurus-Roman TCG Card (German).jpg|Roman Majungasaurus DKDS-039 Neovenator-Screeching TCG Card (German).jpg|Screeching Neovenator DKDS-040 Piatnitzkysaurus-Gladiator TCG Card (German).jpg|Gladiator Piatnitzkysaurus DKDS-041 Liliensternus-Running TCG Card (German).jpg|Racing Liliensternus DKDS-042 Deinonychus TCG Card 1-Gold (German).jpg|Deinonychus DKDS-043 Therizinosaurus TCG card.png|Therizinosaurus DKDS-044 Knockout Blast TCG Card 2-DKDS (German).jpg|Knockout Blast DKDS-045 Final Fury TCG Card 2 (German).jpg|Final Fury DKDS-046 Tail Slam TCG Card 2-DKDS.jpg|Tail Slam DKDS-047 Broadside Bash TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Broadside Bash DKDS-048 Call for Backup TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Call for Backup DKDS-049 Black Howl TCG Card 1-Silver (German).jpg|Black Howl DKDS-050 Alpha Ambush TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Alpha Ambush DKDS-051 Burning Dash TCG Card.png|Burning Dash DKDS-052 Ultimate Fire TCG Card (German).jpg|Ultimate Fire DKDS-053 Searing Flames TCG Card.png|Searing Flames DKDS-054 Ocean Panic TCG Card (German).jpg|Ocean Panic DKDS-055 Ultimate Water TCG Card (German).jpg|Ultimate Water DKDS-056 Rising Tide TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Rising Tide DKDS-057 Plasma Anchor TCG Card (German).jpg|Plasma Anchor DKDS-058 Ultimate Thunder TCG Card.jpg|Ultimate Thunder DKDS-059 Static Sphere TCG Card 1-Silver 1a.jpg|Static Sphere DKDS-060 DKDS-061b.jpg|Rock Roller DKDS-061 Ultimate Earth TCG Card (German).jpg|Ultimate Earth DKDS-062 Stone Shield TCG Card 1-Silver 1a.jpg|Stone Shield DKDS-063 Emerald Garden TCG Card (German).jpg|Emerald Garden DKDS-064 Ultimate Leaf TCG Card (German).jpg|Ultimate Leaf DKDS-065 Nature Burst TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Nature Burst DKDS-066 DKDS-067b.jpg|Hurricane Beat DKDS-067 Ultimate Wind TCG Card (German).jpg|Ultimate Wind DKDS-068 Turbo Tackle TCG Card 1-Silver (German) 1b.jpg|Turbo Tackle DKDS-069 DKDS-070b.jpg|Max Taylor DKDS-070 DKDS-071b.jpg|Rex Owen DKDS-071 DKDS-072b.jpg|Zoe Drake DKDS-072 DKDS-073b.jpg|Ursula DKDS-073 DKDS-074b.jpg|Ed DKDS-074 DKDS-075b.jpg|Zander DKDS-075 DKDS-076b.jpg|Sheer (Shear) DKDS-076 DKDS-077b.jpg|Foolscap DKDS-077 DKDS-078b.jpg|Gavro (Gabbro) DKDS-078 Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 5-DKDS.png|Terry DKDS-079 Tyrannosaurus - Terry_DinoTector TCG Card 1-DKDS-Gold (German).jpg|Terry (Dinotector) DKDS-080 Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Spiny DKDS-081 Spinosaurus - Spiny_DinoTector TCG Card 1-DKDS-Gold.png|Spiny (Dinotector) DKDS-082 Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 5-DKDS (German).jpg|Chomp DKDS-083 Chomp armor TCG card.png|Chomp (Dinotector) DKDS-084 Saichania - Tank TCG Card 4-DKDS (German).jpg|Tank DKDS-085 Saichania - Tank_DinoTector TCG Card 1-DKDS-Gold.png|Tank (Dinotector) DKDS-086 Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Paris DKDS-087 Parasaurolophus - Paris_DinoTector TCG Card 1-DKDS-Gold (German).jpg|Paris (Dinotector) DKDS-088 Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 4-DKDS.jpg|Ace DKDS-089 WiAceDKDS-090b.jpg|Ace (Dinotector) (German) DKDS-090 Jobaria TCG Card 1.jpg|Jobaria DKDS-091 Gigantspinosaurus-Mountain TCG Card 2-Collosal (German).jpg|Mountain Gigantspinosaurus DKDS-092 Deinonychus TCG Card 2-Collosal (French).jpg|Deinonychus DKDS-093 Therizinosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Therizinosaurus DKDS-094 Tyrannosaurus - Terry_DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Terry (Dinotector) DKDS-095 Spiny armor TCG card.jpg|Spiny (Dinotector) DKDS-096 Triceratops - Chomp_DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal.png|Chomp (Dinotector) DKDS-097 Saichania - Tank_DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Tank (Dinotector) DKDS-098 Parasaurolophus - Paris_DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal.png|Paris (Dinotector) DKDS-099 Carnotaurus - Ace_DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Ace (Dinotector) DKDS-100 Category:TCG